


Wings of Life NSFW Extra

by Pringles_Cat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pringles_Cat/pseuds/Pringles_Cat
Summary: This is where NSFW extras for my story Wings of Life will be posted.





	Wings of Life NSFW Extra

**Author's Note:**

> What happened when Sans brings Angel home after she has gone clubbing

She was so soft. Her skin and muscles rising against his phalanges each time he provides the slightest of pressure. It was almost as intoxicating as the shots she had challenged him to take. Were humans aware of just how soft they were? He couldn’t phantom them appreciating it as much as they should. Her fingers tracing over his cervical vertebrae was pushing him to the edge of his self-control. Raising his head from her shoulder Sans could see that the fall had knocked her shades out of place, revealing her unusual eyes. The green magic that lighted her irises dipped a little lower as her eyes dropped to his teeth. His, in turn, going to her soft lips. He could still remember how his phalanges had accidentally brushed against them when he had given her; her medicine in Waterfall.

Just as he was about to listen to his better judgement, knowing full well that it was just the alcohol getting to them both, her lips moved the barest hint apart. But it was enough. Gripping her waist and pulling her against him he summoned his tongue and pushed his teeth against her lips. He couldn’t stop a low moan as she immediately granted him access. The hard metal of her piercing a stark contrast to the flexibility of her tongue as it moved against his.

Her lips were like satin pillows, each movement they made only made him want to feel more. Pushing more into the kiss caused her to grasp his cervical vertebrae, her fingernails digging into the grooves and he shuddered. Her other hand snaked under his shirt and grasped his lumbar vertebrae, running her fingernails upwards pulling another shudder from him. His hands started to move as well. The one on her waist moved lower, his phalanges slipping under the band of her jeans. The other moved down her spine, causing her to arch her back, pushing her breasts even more against his chest. He hummed approvingly, making her smile into the kiss.

He slipped his hand fully underneath the layers of fabric covering her hips and squeezed the flesh that was her butt. Feeling her smile turning into a grin Sans gasped as she suddenly ground her hips against his. Stirring the magic that had been gathering there on its own accord, making it take a solid form. She moaned when he ground back, her legs parted. Breaking off the kiss he pulled back. Removing the hand from her spine he supported himself on his elbow as he looked down at her. Her dazed, lust filled eyes half-lidded. Her lips still parted. Her tongue faintly glowing with his magic. Her breathing heavy. His eyes wandered lower. Her breasts were rising and falling with the rhythm of her breathing.

Her hands let go of his vertebrae’s and grabbed the hem of her shirt. Slowly, deliberately, moving it upwards revealing more of her deliciously soft skin. Pulling the shirt over her head caused her shades to clatter to the floor, but she didn’t seem to mind. She let her shirt slip from her hands as his eyes involuntary were drawn to a significant scar on her chest, right above her soul. Seeming to notice she quickly sat up a little as her hands disappeared behind her back, undoing her bra. The sight distracting enough to forget about the scar, for now. Slowly the bra was pulled away and disappeared off the bed. The hand that was on her butt moved to cup and squeeze one of her unbarred breasts while he let his tongue run over the other. She moaned. It was fascinating to him how nipples could be hard yet pliable at the same time. Gently grazing the edge of his teeth along one made her take a shuddering breath. Now it was his turn to grin.

He expertly played with her breasts until she was squirming beneath him. Their hips grinding together. He could feel the heat from her need through the layers of fabrics that separated them. Making his own arousal almost painful. With one last nibble, he sat up. A whine escaped her as she looked at him with such a beautiful needy expression he shuddered again. After quickly casting aside his sweater and shirt he undid her jeans and pulled them down along with the thong she had been wearing. He inhaled deeply as the sight of the glistening lust between her legs. She tried to reach for his pants, but he scooted out of her reach. Smirking a little at the disappointed pout that came to her lips. Not giving up so easily though she suddenly sat up, pushing against him, her lips pressing against his teeth again. Too surprised to stop her she managed to slip his shorts of down his hips, his erection resting against the flush skin of her upper thigh.

The kiss was broken as he let her push him back down onto the bed. Scooting down she leaned down and while keeping eye contact she ran her tongue along his entire length. The hard nub of her piercing adding a new layer to the already wonderful stimuli. A deep moan escaped him. His eyes locked with hers as she gave him a few more agonizing licks before folding her pillow soft lips around him. His hands clung onto the sheets, slowly turning into fists as she moved. The bliss made him want to close his eyes, but he couldn’t look away from the sight before him. One hand unclasped the bed and moved to the back of her head, phalanges snaking into her silky hair.

His half-hearted attempts to get her to slow down as he reached his breaking point had the opposite effect. Causing her to take it up a nudge and push him over the edge. His phalanges scraped against the back of her head and he moaned loudly as he released. His erection barely wavered though. Breathing laboured as he watched her swallow and sit up slowly. She was panting slightly, her lips parted, the inside of her mouth glowing a faint blue. He sucked in a breath and sat up, pushing her into the bed and in the same movement positioning himself between her legs. Summoning his tongue as he lowered his head, keeping eye contact, he mimicked her and slowly licked her already soaking wet folds. She gasped audibly. Smirking he kept on licking, his thumb teasing her clit for maximum effect.

It wasn’t long before she was squirming so much that he needed to use his free hand to press her hips into the mattress. Her breaths coming in short laboured gasps. Incoherent mumbles and moans spilt from her lips. It was a positively enticing sight to see. It made his exertion twitch with need, almost painfully so. But, just as he could feel her reach her undoing he pulled back. Earning him a look of confused betrayal that quickly turned into a needy pout and a small whine. Fuck, that was sexy.

Taking a deep breath, he moved closer, aligning himself with her entrance. She quickly caught on to what he was doing and spread her legs even wider to give him optimal access, biting her lower lip, anticipation and lust clear in her glassy eyes. With a shuddering breath, he sheeted himself to the hilt. Letting himself be surrounded by her warm, wet and eager walls. She threw her head back into the pillow and let out a long moan. Having felt no resistance, he didn’t waste any time as what started off as a measured pace. His thumb still teasing her clit. It wasn’t long before he could feel her walls shuddering and clenching as she came for him. He kept thrusting at a slower pace, drawing out her climax as she was arching her back, head turned into the pillow, hands clinging to the sheets. All because of him. It was a beautiful and savoury sight to see and he was going to make sure he got to see it a few more times before they were done.

It was by the time he had her on all four, one hand playing with her breast, the other stroking the wing-like markings on her back while licking and nibbling her neck, pulling her fourth climax from her that he filled her up with his magic for a second and final time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
